Loaded Gun
by SantaCarlaSummer
Summary: Amanda Wessing is a murderer, a liar, a thief, a runaway. When she meets a gang of rebellious Santa Carla vampires, she begins to question herself. Has she finally met her match? [David/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone! This is my first Lost Boys fanfic and my first ever fanfic on this website! I am looking really forward to writing this story, I hope you all like it!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, I only own Amanda, her cousin and all OC's that I have made up. Although, I ****wish**** I owned David.)**

_"People are strange."_

My vision faltered a bit as I grew closer to my destination, chewing on the same piece of strawberry gum I had received at the last truck stop about thirty miles back. My clothes clung to me like a wet blanket, the humid Californian air not being kind to me what so ever. The sun lit up the water beautifully, something I wasn't all too familiar with.

Only a few cars passed by me, entering the small ocean city of Santa Carla; my new home for the next few years. Though, I had nothing but my backpack and wallet, I was set on living here. Not for any specific reason, except that I had loved California as a child and a small city like this would help me keep from getting noticed.

I watched a jeep pass by me, with a woman and two boys jamming out to music inside of it. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear as I watched the dark-haired boy turn his head to catch a last glance at me. I didn't mind much, seeing as I _was_ hard to ignore. With my fire-engine red hair, emerald-green eyes and cat-like features, I was easily recognizable and hard to forget. Known for my mischievous smirk coated in bright red lipstick, people were often confused by my layed-back, carefree attitude. People often expected me to be angry all the time, rude, or just flat-out mean, which I wasn't; at least, not all the time.

My leather jacket was the first to come off, not too happy about this decision, I picked at my white t-shirt, trying to get it to un-cling from my petite frame. I had always had a low self-esteem, being really insecure of my body, frightened at the thought of not being excepted.

Though, I had nothing to worry about, lots of drugs had made me very skinny. So skinny, in fact, I had to put on a few pounds to help myself not look like a walking skeleton. My drug addictions had for the most part, subsided, and I was now only drinking here and there. My rock star look had helped people think that _maybe_ this little girl from Texas might want to try snorting coke, and for some un-holy reason, I did.

If it hadn't have been for my first best friends, Joshua and Megan, I would have never tried any of those things, drugs or alcohol or even murder. Josh was the one that persuaded me to kill my father, a bullet to the head was all it took. I remembered how he told me that everything would be better if I did it, that everything bad in my life would go away, a lie, I never noticed then. Little did I know, the darkness in my life was just beginning.

Living life on the run was **not **what I had imagined my life to be like. I always wanted to fulfill my musical dream, a rock star. I always had looked up to my favorite musicians and wanted to be just like them. My dreams were shot down a little later, I never really thought about it after then. Now, I only dreamed about being able to sleep without being harassed by people passing by me in alley ways or in the park.

My father was the first one to humiliate me, often getting wasted and trying to molest me, or if he wasn't in that kind of mood; he abused me. Abuse was a very easy way to get me to follow orders, because being kicked over and over in the stomach with cowboy boots would convince anyone to obey. I didn't like being ordered around like an animal, I wouldn't stand for it.

That's when I killed him, though. I was high on varieties of drugs, Joshua had his way with me, and then gave me the gun. That heavy, silver pistol that I loved to hold, aim, and shoot; especially into my father's skull. I had placed the gun in his hands and spilt a pill bottle on the floor, making it look like suicide.

That murder was my dirty little secret. Nobody knew except me and Joshua, who was too busy screwing girls and getting high to care about that. No one sent him to jail, so he didn't care. That was the only thing he ever did for me, kept the promise to say nothing about why Mr. Wessing was found dead in his living room, I was quite thankful for that. Megan had committed suicide a few months later, due to her own problems. Not that I cared, Megan was the first one to hand me a cigarette and say, "smoke it, kid." unfortunately, smoking was the one habit I couldn't drop for anything.

I looked up at the large sign that read, _'Welcome to Santa Carla!' _I breathed in a happy sigh and smirked as I exhaled. "Santa Carla, _watch out._" I quietly muttered to nobody in particular. Turning my head to catch a look at the back of the sign, covered in graffiti. One certain piece of graffiti alarmed me for a moment, 'MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD' was scrawled across the back. My eyes widened then squinted and I then giggled at the joke. Probably just there to scare tourists, I thought, continuing to walk into the small city.

I had faced the shocking realization of Santa Carla when I made it to the middle of town. Nobody stared at me like they had in Texas, in fact, tons of people were just like me. I didn't know if I liked it or not, it might take some getting used to. I watched multiple surfers run by, crazy being an understatement. Punks and surf nazis mingled together and lived in harmony, as it _seemed_. Santa Carla appeared to be the _happiest _place I had ever been to, I liked it a lot.

Heading down the streets, I was on the look out for any job openings, in hope of earning enough money to buy a car or maybe even a motorcycle. Passing by everything, I couldn't help but take notice of how busy everything seemed, relaxed, yet busy at the same time. People running everywhere made things look hectic, but I really liked it. It was a good change from my small town in Texas.

As I was walking, I spotted the curly dark-haired kid I had seen in the jeep earlier. He took notice of me, nodding his head in acknowledgment. I smiled back, grateful for the kind gesture and watched him haul his dirt bike out of the back of the trailer attached to their jeep. I really wanted one of those, the bike I mean.

I haven't been on a dirt bike in forever, I missed the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, screaming and shouting, scaring everyone around me. Those times were long gone, though.

"You new around here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me as I entered a near-by comic book store. The voice was deep, really husky. "Excuse me?" I turned around, slightly frightened. Behind me were two teenage boys, couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen. I haven't in all of my seventeen years seen two boys dress so much like soldiers. The one that was talking had lightly tanned skin and a strong jaw line.

His eyes and hair were a deep brown, and a red bandana was wrapped around his forehead. His eyebrows were furrowed, making him seem troubled. He was clad in a grey graphic t-shirt, a red plaid flannel and jeans. The boy next to him had black hair and matching eyes, complimenting his slightly paler skin. He wore something like an air force uniform.

I nodded my head, watching them size me up, deciding if I was friend or foe. I cleared my throat, annoyed as I watched their eyes stop at my chest area.

"Excuse _you_." I growled, turning back to the comic books.

I still felt their presence behind me so I quickly said, "I'm from, uh, Oklahoma. I just moved here." I lied, mentally face-palming about the stupid fib.

"The name is Amanda, Amanda...Jennings." I lied again, taking up my mother's maiden name as my own, causing my cheeks to flush a light pink. "What's your names?" I asked, picking up a superman comic.

"Edgar and Alan Frog." Edgar spoke, pointing to each one of them as he announced their names.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, running a hand through my life-less hair. They didn't say anything back, but Edgar handed me a comic titled, _Vampires Everywhere._

"Here, take this." He said, I reluctantly took it, flipping through the pages. It actually spiked my interest a bit.

"It might just save your life."

God damn it, I thought. I didn't want to take their advice but I wanted the comic book in general.

"Fine! But I'm only buying it because I _want_ to, not because you told me to." I sneered, walking away from the boys and to the cash register.

As I walked out of the comic book store, I had seen that it was almost night-time. The sky was starting to get dark, the moon taking place of the sun. I was grateful, It was no surprise that I was a nyctophiliac. I love the evening more than the morning or afternoon, way more.

I pulled out two quarters and headed towards the phone booths, sliding my quarters in and dialing my cousin Abigail. She didn't live to far away from here, I was planning to stay with her for a while until I get on my feet. I hadn't talked to her or seen her in a very long time. She was at least five years older than me and wouldn't say no to family.

I listened to the phone ring while watching people pass by, talking to their friends loudly.

"Hello?" A small voice answered, she sounded different, sick maybe.

"Hey, this is Amanda, I'm in Santa Carla! I was wondering if I could crash with you for a while until I get on my feet?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Amanda...Wessing?" she asked, telling by her voice, she was shocked. I was rumored to be a runaway, which I was, but I was turning eighteen in about a month, so it wasn't a real big deal.

"Well, it might be kind of crowded, I have a guest room available though, if you want, you're welcome." She said, the line went fuzzy for a moment, then cleared.

"Thank you so much, I promise I won't be a bother." I grinned, doing a little happy dance in the phone booth for everyone to see.

"No problem, kid, I work nights though, so if you come back any time soon, I won't be there, I'll be about thirty minutes away, there's a key under the mat and food in the fridge, help yourself, I'll be back in the morning." she laughed, hanging up abruptly.

"Yes!" I squealed, no more sleeping on the streets for this girl! I exited the phone booth and began walking along the boardwalk, it was night now, the black sky hung over like a blanket on California. The stars shimmered beautifully and the ocean waves complimented it greatly.

The people at night were different from the people in the daytime. There was now a loud concert going on, people walked around in gypsy-like skirts and the place reeked of alcohol. I put my leather jacket back on to shield me from the chilly breeze.

As I was walking, I didn't seem to pay much attention to where I was going, as I bumped right into somebody.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I apologized, reaching down to grab my sunglasses that had fallen off of my shirt. The man didn't move a muscle and I could tell by the black boots, black pants and black trench coat, that it was probably someone who didn't want to be messed with.

I looked up and I froze. His blue eyes were striking; enchanting. I felt as if I was put in a trance or under a spell. They glowed with confidence and danger, they were so intoxicating to look at.

His hair was spiked up and very blonde, almost white, with matching stubble covering his chin, cheeks and upper lip, it made him appear ghostly.

"Um, I, uh-" I stuttered, trying to find the words that had gotten lost. All sign of coolness drained my body, I was just an intimidated little girl now, lost for words.

He squinted his eyes and then smirked at me. His face hardening to make him look tough; angry. I re-gained my sense of control and observed the boys behind him. There was three in his little group. Two blondes and a dark-haired one. One of them, who was very tall, maybe 6'3'' or so, had long, voluminous blonde hair. His face was playful yet hardened, like a normal teenage boy, but there was a glint in his eyes that told me he wasn't like regular teenagers.

The other boy standing next to him had very long, curly blonde hair and an innocent, almost childish face. His eyes were large and smoldering and he had a smile that could knock any girl out. His multi-colored jacket matched his personality as he was laughing with the other blonde guy.

The last one, had long, dark brown hair and a very strong face. He had to be at least _half_ Native American, his necklace with varieties of animal claws and teeth made that even more self-evident.

It was the leader that had caught my eye.

I opened my mouth, ready to say something intelligent when the leader guy cut me off, harshly.

"Watch where you're going." He growled, his face looking dangerous, even with that stupid smirk. I wanted to smack it right off of his smug face.

I gasped in shock, nodding my head a bit, go figure, he's hot but a jerk wad too.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a hysterical laugh escaped my throat, while I pushed his chest backwards with my hand, roughly. The two blondes gasped suddenly, their faces losing that hyper expression. They all glared at me and suddenly, I didn't feel like I should be there.

"I apologized, asshole." I snapped, my eyes narrowing, searching his icey blue gaze. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly, pulling my ear close to his mouth. He inhaled slowly before speaking.

"You're tough, I like you, but if you _ever_ touch me like that again, I'll **kill **you." He paused, chuckling a bit. "Now, I'll see you again sometime." It didn't sound like a question, more like a promise. He then shoved me backwards, I bumped into a few people who all hissed at me. Though, I kept my eyes on the blonde, now continuing to walk down the boardwalk, his friends laughing behind him.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I was just made to look weak in front of him; a man. I _never_ look weak, those days had passed and were never coming back. I clenched and un-clenched my fists, trying to get this angry feeling to leave my body.

"Fucking loser." I whispered, grinding my teeth.

I still want to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Hey everyone! Another chapter down, a ton more to go. Sorry this one is pretty short, I'm so drained from finals week, I'll hopefully have some more chapters up soon. Oh, and I'm also introducing my first Stand By Me fanfic, I have the first chapter up, if you wanna check it out, feel free. Thanks everyone for the follows and favorites and reviews! It means so much to me!)_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, or Michael Emmerson or his hot brother, I only own Amanda, her cousin, and all OC's I have made up. I wasn't even born when The Lost Boys came out.)_**

_"Walk this way."_

_Vicious laughter surrounded me as I danced through the darkness. The cold wind nipped at my bare arms and the ocean scent stung my nose. I didn't know who was following me or why they were following me, they just were. They weren't stopping._

_The laughter taunted me, it was evil and scary. I kept running but I felt as if I wasn't getting anywhere. I'm not getting away._

_I fell face first into the sand. It burned my skin as if it were acid and I could feel the freezing water tickle my sides. I heard the laughter turn into violent whispers, making my head buzz like a hundred bees swarmed in my skull._

_"Amanda, I know what you did, I know what you are," the voice growled, sending shivers up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I let out a blood-curtling scream into the sand, trying to drag myself away. I couldn't._

_The sand gave out under me and turned into a giant whirlpool. It pulled me under, into the pits of hell, where I belong. I waved my arms around, trying to grab onto anything that will help me. I continued to scream until my voice stopped working. I couldn't talk or scream or cry._

_I fell through the fog-filled air and landed on a bridge in the middle of nowhere. The pain shot through me like a million bullets, I let out a silent squeal and layed there waiting for what was going to happen._

_The sounds of the boardwalk were loud and penetrated the night. It sounded louder than ever before, the sounds of screams and laughter, beeps and whistles._

_The sound dimmed and I could make out a figure walking out of the shadows. It was tall and completely covered in back. I tried scooting away but only made it a few inches before I couldn't anymore. The figure came out of the darkness a little more, I couldn't properly see his face but I would recognize that voice anywhere. The blonde boy from the boardwalk._

_"You're just like me, Amanda," He said, his voice low and smooth. I shook my head, I'm not like him, not at all. My lips trembled and I watched as he stepped out of the shadows fully. The image of him will be etched in the back of my mind forever._

_His face was distorted and wild-looking. His eyes transformed from a charming blue to an amber, yellow if you will. The fangs I will never forget. Long, animalistic fangs, pointed and frightening. He looked at me and smirked, noticing my fear._

_"A murderer."_

I jolted awake, grabbing the sheets. The memories of the dream still bounced around in my head and the vision of the boy was burned into the back of my eyelids. _It's just a dream, it was just a dream. _I scanned my surroundings. I was still in the guest bed at my cousin's house, the room still as clean as I left it. The over-powering smell of flowers still lingered. I began to laugh at myself, I was letting a dream get to me! How pathetic!

I smiled and drug myself out of bed, crossing the hallway into the bathroom. Abby was home by now. She worked nights in the neighboring town, a police officer I think. She sat in the kitchen, pouring milk into her cereal. She had the same large green eyes and sculpted cheekbones I did, but had rosy cheeks and mousey brown hair. She looked exactly like my aunt and I looked exactly like my mom, so it was no surprise we some-what looked similar.

I closed the door behind me as I entered the small bathroom. I took in everything about it, it had the same cozy feel the rest of the house did, kind of like a grandmother's house. Paintings of horses and puppies lined the beige walls and the towels were a pale blue color.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower, allowing the hot water to rush down my body and the steam relax me. I didn't bother to turn the heat down, I just savored the silence and warmth.

When I got out, I decided to look at myself in the mirror. It wasn't always a good idea to do that, being as self-conscious as I am. My stomach was extremely thin, you could almost see the ripples of my ribcage. My hips were wide and I had decent sized boobs, I was a C cup, so I didn't complain. I sort of looked like a super thin hourglass. Tears welled in my eyes as I examined myself, most girls would kill to be this skinny, for me, it was just a painful reminder of how I destroyed myself.

I only liked my face, high cheekbones, full lips and good looking eyebrows. My red hair kind of pulled it all together. I looked older than seventeen, maybe nineteen or twenty; that helped when buying alcohol. I tore my eyes away from my reflection and wrapped a towel around myself.

I skipped back across the hall and changed into a pair of high-waisted shorts, a black t-shirt and a worn out pair of red chuck-taylors. It was my usual outfit, nothing fancy. In fact, I often dress more like a boy than a girl. I trotted downstairs as I pulled on my leather jacket and hooked my sunglasses on the collar of my shirt.

Abby no longer sat at the table and instead was passed out on the couch with MTV playing quietly. I walked over to the table and left her a tiny note of where I was and when I would be coming back, before I made myself a bagel and left the house.

My life seemed to be shaping up, looking good for once.

It was only three in the afternoon by the I set out in Santa Carla, I had decided to go on the look out for a dirt bike. I needed one desperately. I had my life savings with me, I had built the amount since I was ten years old and now seven years later, I have a thousand and five-hundered dollars. I figured it would be enough. I hoped.

As I walked around the boardwalk, I bumped into someone again, what's my problem? The girl instantly apologized, her eyes as big as quarters.

"It's fine." I laughed, watching her un-tense a bit.

"Are you sure? I'll buy you another pop, come on," she pulled my arm in the direction of a drink stand. I tried to peel her hands off of me but it was no use. Her brown head of hair bounced as she drug me away.

"You really don't have to, I was going to throw it out anyways," I reassured her, she finally let go of my arm, allowing blood to circulate again.

"Oh, okay, if you're sure. My name is Kelly, by the way," she smiled, shaking my hand. She was adorable with her large brown, doe-like eyes and round face. She looked like the normal beachy girl with her bikini top on and a pair of shorts.

"My name is Amanda," I replied.

She pointed to a group of surfers.

"Those are my friends, Joseph, Dylan, Tristen, and Helen," she pointed to each of them as she said their names. I nodded, taking in everything she said.

"Wanna get something to eat? We can split the bill," she giggled. Aw, why the hell not?

"Sure!" I smiled, as she pulled me down the boardwalk to a small diner. She pushed open the door and skipped to the hostess podium.

"Hey, Denise! This is Amanda," she pointed to me and Denise shook my hand, complimenting my shoes. Maybe I'll like it here after all. We took a seat in a booth and just chatted while eating our salads, and sipping our soda pops. It started to get dark outside, I smiled at this fact.

Kelly must have noticed this too, because she quickly scrawled her number down on a napkin and left some money on the table to pay for her meal.

"I have to go, I'm not supposed to be out after dark!" She shouted before she exited the diner. I simply shrugged this off, enjoying my coke. I watched people walk by, talking and laughing like normal people. That's when I saw _him_.

He stood right outside with his gang of friends. He just started at me, motioning with his hands to come outside. Should I do it? The dream flashed back in my head but I shoved it away quickly. I slammed a bill on the table and thanked Denise as I walked outside of the diner.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. The blonde boy smirked.

"Harsh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out," he said, walking forward, closer to me.

"I'm David, this is Dwayne, Paul, and Marko," he threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the boys. I nodded, un-crossing my arms now.

"I'm Amanda," I said, looking away for a moment, trying not to get mesmerized in his eyes again. Everytime I looked at him, I saw him the way he was in my dream.

"I know who you are, you wanna hang out or what?" He asked, biting his lip. I sighed, deciding if it was the best idea to hop on some random guy's motorcycle at night. Oh well, go big or go home.

"Where would we be going?" I asked, walking up to him, my face only inches away from his. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Anywhere."

"Then take me anywhere."


End file.
